The Phantom Of The Opera
by Psychic101
Summary: A new killer has come alive in Santa Barbra they call him The Phantom.Shawn gets to work along the side of his wife Juliet.But what happens when the case hits to close to home and secrets that have been hidden become reviled?SHULES BUT NOT THE MAIN POINT.
1. Night In The Woods

This story is my other story "His Daughter" which I had to delete and re-upload because of all the mistakes in it. Its short I know but bare with me!

* * *

><p><em>"Shawn slow down!" Emily Lee yelled to her boyfriend.<em>

_"If you slow down life gets to you," He turned, grabbed her hand and led her further into the woods. They were sixteen, both still kids. Shawn had grabbed her out of class early that day and told her he had a surprise for her. Then they drove three hours before pulling up into the forest. He had then grabbed her hand and pulled her into the forest terrain, without the car._

_"Not much farther Emily," He laughed and led her to Jameson Lake in Los Padres National Forest. He brought her up to the lake and stopped._

_"Shawn why did you stop?" she questioned looking around. _

_"This is where we are going to spend the night," Shawn told her._

_"Here? There's nowhere to sleep," Shawn smiled and led her over to the bank of the lake. There on the ground was a sleeping bag and a fire ring. Emily Lee shook her head and smiled, her boyfriend was a little crazy. She grabbed him and kissed him._

_"Shawn this is just so romantic," She kissed him again._

_"I knew you'd love it," He kissed her. The kiss was different from all of the others they had shared. This was one had passion, and lust in it. Emily and Shawn stumbled over to the sleeping, slipping inside, not coming back out until the next morning. _

"That's how you met my daddy?" Emily Lee looked down at her six year old daughter, and smiled.

"Yup that's how," She kissed her daughters forehead and turned her bedroom light off and shutting the door behind her. She hadn't seen or spoken to Shawn Spencer, the father of her child since that night in the woods. And she didn't plan to.


	2. A Deal

I don't own Psych, and I don't any of these people. You get some Shules in this chapter, again its not that long. I'm sorry :(

* * *

><p>He laughed and stuck his head from underneath the sheet; Juliet stuck hers out as well.<p>

"That's got to be a record Jules." Shawn said, Juliet was laying on him, they both were stark naked and nothing lay between them; Juliet smiled and kissed his chest. "Again Jules?" Shawn sighed with pleasure.

"What can I say? I'm not tired," She kissed his lips and he chuckled. He held her tight and wrapped his arms around her bare back. Sometimes it was scary how he knew when and where to touch her. Or how his body fit perfectly with hers. How he could be firm and rough, yet gentle at the same time. And how much he loved her and how much he gave up for her.

"Shawn I love you." She told him.

"I love you more Jules." He shot back.

"We'll see about that," she smiled.

"Dirty Jules," He joked

"Shut up Shawn," She said kissing his lips and pushing her body against his.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

They woke up to the sunlight beating down on them. Shawn opened his eyes and moved his head so he stared at the celling; Juliet's head was still lying on his chest. Shawn had his arms around her bare figure. She moved her head, her hair tickling his chest, she sighed happily.

"Very funny baby," he said. Juliet smiled and looked up at Shawn.

"How'd you know that I was awake?" She asked.

"Psychic remember?" he put a finger to his temple.

"Shawn…."

"Right sorry, it's hard to keep track about who knows what. I moved my head to look up at the celling and then you moved your head so your hair skimmed against my chest." Juliet knew Shawn wasn't Psychic, but she pretended he was when he was around the station and in public.

"Sometimes it's still hard to believe that you are hyper observant, and that you can recreate a moment in your head. It scares me sometimes… thinking about what you remember." Juliet confessed

"Jules, the only thing I'm remembering right now is you and last night. Which was fantastic by the way," She smiled and laid her head in the crook of his neck, lacing her fingers through his. He traced circles with his thumb on her thigh, which was covering his own legs. _Generals gathered in their masses, Just like witches at black masses, Evil minds that plot destruction, Sorcerers of death's construction In the fields the bodies burning, As the war machine keeps turning, Death and hatred to mankind, Poisoning their brainwashed minds... Oh Lord yeah!_ Shawn's ring tone blared out.

"War pigs? Really Shawn?" Juliet shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't criticize your ringtones,"

"Lies," She mumbled, he smiled and answered his phone.

"Sup?"

"Spencer, O'Hara isn't answering her phone meaning she's with you or kidnapped, I'm still not sure which is better." Carlton Lassiter said.

"Oh she's with me all right, has been all night." Juliet giggled.

"My god! Ew have some dignity!" Carlton made a gaging sound.

"What do you want Lassie-face?" Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Body, ocean, get down here now. Clothed please," He hung up. Shawn dropped his phone on his jeans, on the floor next to the bed.

"What did Carlton want?" Juliet asked placing her chin on his chest looking at him.

"To do the impossible." Shawn looked at the ceiling.

"Which is?"

"To get dressed and go deal with a body," Juliet sighed and started to get up.

"Whoa, where are you going?" He pulled her back down.

"It's a body, Shawn we have to go." she explained.

"Jules no." He begged.

She thought for a moment, "Shawn I'll make you deal."

"I'm listening,"

"If you cooperate with Carlton, your dad and Chief Vick all day, meaning you do as told. Tonight will make last night look like a golf party," she gave.

"Golf parties are boring," Shawn said.

"Exactly," He considered this proposal.

"Deal but I get a kiss before we go?" She rolled her eyes. She bent down but instead of kissing him she nibbled at his ear and jumped up. "You tease me Jules," Shawn mumbled.

"Come on Shawn, up." She threw a pair of boxers and jeans at him. He laughed and started getting ready.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. Beach Scene

I fianlly give you a longer chapter. I still don't own Psych, Steve Franks does... Thanks for all of the reivews guys! It makes my day!

* * *

><p>Carlton Lassiter stood down by the water looking at the body. Male, thirty-five to forty, married, white, black hair, brown eyes. A girl was talking to Buzz McNabb, she claimed this man was her father, even though they looked nothing alike. The head detective looked around and saw the Psychic and his partner walking towards the scene.<p>

"Finally!" Carlton yelled.

"Relax Lassie we came," Shawn said. The daughter of the man looked at Shawn, then back at her father on the ground. Shawn was off his rockers, bouncing like crazy, Gus came and stood next to Shawn.

"Shawn what's in your back pocket?" Gus asked.

"Nothing," Shawn lied.

"Spencer!" Carlton yelled loudly, Juliet reached into her husband's back pocket and took out a cap, to causally for Carlton's taste. "It's a Monster lid. How in the hell did he get one of those?" Carlton questioned Juliet.

"I don't know! I didn't even see him drink it!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I drank it and it was good…" Shawn bounced some more. Gus sighed and grabbed his best friends arm and led him to the body, when Shawn fell on the ground and started screaming.

"AHHHH! It burns! It burns!" He cried out.

"What burns Shawn?" Gus asked.

"The fire. The fire it burns!" He rolled around on the sand like he was on fire. "Stop! Drop and roll!" He continued rolling around, but then he stopped and crawled to the body. Shawn reached his hand into the man's briefcase.

"Why is he going in my dad's briefcase?" The man's daughter asked.

"I don't know, O'Hara can't you do something? He is yours after all…"

"That doesn't mean I can control him when he gets his visions. And Its Spencer now," Juliet snapped. She was tired of everyone telling her to control him and of people calling her O'Hara. She was married now; she went by her husband's name.

"Ah ha!" Shawn held up a piece of paper. Gus grabbed it and looked at it; Shawn jumped up and started singing. "Now you are here with me. No second thoughts you've decided, decided past the point of no return. No backward glances our games of make-believe are at an end." He covered the right side of his face with his hand.

"Singing?" Gus asked. Shawn encouraged him with his hands.

"Past a thought of _if_ or _when_. No use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fires shall flood the soul, what rich desire unlocks its door. What sweet seduction lies before us,"

"Play?" Carlton asked. Shawn jumped even more as they got closer to solving his puzzle.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return," Shawn finished with a little bow.

"Opera!" Juliet yelled. Shawn nodded but kept jumping.

"Phantom of the Opera was his favorite play. That's why we were in town, so he could see it. My mom is also in the play" The girl said.

"Yes! That's what I see! Thank god I realized he was man," Shawn said.

"Spencer you saw him. He's a man… Are you insane? Wait, why am I asking you this? Of course you are," Carlton said, Juliet shot her partner a look.

"Yeah but there's a woman," Shawn continued.

"My mom?" The girl suggested.

"Yes!" Shawn fell on the ground and his face landed in the water. Carlton bent down next to Shawn and lifted his head by grabbing Shawn's hair and pulling up. Shawn spit water out of his mouth and eyed the girl.

"Yes ,her mother! Talk to her!" Shawn shouted pointing at the girl.

"I'm right here." A woman walked down next to her daughter. Carlton sighed and dropped Shawn's head so it smacked back into the wet sand.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Shawn hold still," Juliet told her husband. They were up on the beach; Juliet was trying to get all of the sand off of his face. She dabbed a tissue on her tongue and wiped his eyebrows. She sighed and pulled a baby wipe out of her purse, which was around her shoulder.

"You carry baby wipes?" He asked in a mocking voice.

"Yes I do," She wiped his face.

"Why?"

"Because my husband likes to play and eat with sticky stuff. And the fact that you didn't know I carried baby wipes makes me happy,"

"How?" He asked as she continued to clean his face.

"That means you don't go through my purse," she explained.

"Why would I do that? It's all your stuff," He told her. He noticed how the dead guy's wife and daughter were watching him. He thought he recognized the wife.

"That's right it's all my stuff,"

"Why? What's in there?" he asked getting curious as to what was in her purse.

"Don't you worry about it. There, all done," She threw the wipe in the trash can behind Shawn. Juliet rubbed her hand through Shawn's hair. "You'll need to take a shower to get all of the sand out," She told him.

"That's fine with me Jules," He winked at her, she smiled.

"Shawn!" Gus came running up. "They're having a special at Jamba Juice, half off on all juices," Gus jumped.

"You're joking?" Shawn gasped.

"Nope," Shawn turned to Juliet with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Can I go?" She raised an eyebrow. "Please? Gus is buying," Gus stopped jumping.

"What? I am not!" Gus yelled.

"You are if you want your credit card back," Gus took his wallet out and Shawn held up the card.

"Fine, first three but you buy the rest." Gus snatched his card back.

"Deal! Jules…" He begged.

"Fine go," She agreed smiling. Gus ran up to the blueberry.

"Shawn! Come on!" Gus yelled from the car.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Shawn jumped, he kissed Juliet multiple times on the lips.

"Go, but you better bring me back one," She smiled.

"Deal. Love you baby," He kissed her one last time before running to Gus, who started driving before Shawn was in the car. Juliet smiled at her husband's attics and walked over to Carlton and started doing her job.

Emily Lee and her daughter Kathy watched Juliet and Shawn. Emily couldn't believe Shawn was here, she was here… and their daughter was here.

* * *

><p>Shawn and Juliet sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love... check. Then comes marriage... check.<br>I don't own the song either, its called "The Point Of No Return" from the move/play. Or is it a musical?


	4. A Game Show

I like Jamba Juice, I don't own that either. *Sigh*

* * *

><p>"Wow… they really were half off," Shawn said while smacking his lips.<p>

"Told you," Gus bragged. They put the Juices in the car, getting into their seats. They had bought one for Juliet, Carlton, Vick, and Henry, Buzz, and the wife and daughter of the dead guy. They of course, bought themselves two each. Shawn rolled his eyes and looked outside.

"Hey Gus, did the wife look familiar to you?" Shawn asked.

"A little, why?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like I knew her." Shawn shrugged it off.

"How would you know her?" Gus scoffed.

"Oh Gus, you can't flirt with her when her husband was just killed!"

"Why not? You do it all the time!" Gus reminded him.

"Not since I've been dating Juliet, I haven't." Shawn defended.

"Oh please! You flirted with that waitress last week," Gus shot back.

"Well that was so I could get out of leaving a tip and it worked."

"Wow you saved three dollars,"

"Leave it Gus, just never mind."

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn walked into the station with a Santa Claus hat on.

"Merry Christmas!" He yelled walking in with cups of Jamba Juice.

"Christmas? It's the middle of summer," Carlton said smelling the cup Shawn gave him.

"Lassie, if I wanted to kill you we all know I could do it and get away with it and it wouldn't be by poison. And I know it's summer I'm not stupid," Shawn walked to Buzz and handed him a cup.

"Are you sure?" Carlton sipped his drink when he was satisfied Shawn didn't do anything to it.

"I'm positive," Shawn handed Emily and Kathy each a cup.

"I'll vouch for him," Gus said coming from the chief's office. "Shawn may be idiotic but he's not stupid,"

"It's the same thing Gus." Shawn said.

"No it's not," Gus argued back.

"It's... Yeah it… What?" Carlton stammered. Shawn sat in the chair across from Juliet; he leaned back so his head was resting in her lap. Juliet took his hat off and ran her fingers through his hair and kept repeating the motion.

"Carlton calm down, Shawn…" She warned, Shawn looked up at his wife.

"Come one Jules you know you want to laugh," He smiled; she couldn't help but chuckle and smile at him. Shawn smiled back then he played with a Rubik's Cube Juliet always had on her desk.

"Any new thing on the case?" Shawn asked looking up at Juliet. She sighed.

"Well you were right about the opera, the whole family came down to see it. And the wife Emily is in the play," Shawn nodded.

"Which we already know since the daughter Kathy told us," Carlton said.

Juliet stopped running her fingers through Shawn's hair long enough to grab a folder, hand it to him then she continued. Shawn opened the folder and looked at the pictures; he noticed how the man's hand was under his chest like he was protecting something.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Shawn sat up and put a finger to his temple. "This man," He turned to Emily and Kathy. "Your husband. He was protecting something that got him killed," He looked at Carlton.

"Yeah his hand was in his chest pocket when we found the body," Carlton said.

"When we find out what the object was, we find out who killed him and why." Shawn looked at Juliet.

"What does my husband's death have anything to do with this object?" Emily asked. She and Kathy were sitting in a pair of chairs across from Juliet's desk.

"Easy, this object was important, obviously important enough to kill over," Juliet answered.

"But how would we figure out what it was?" Gus questioned.

"Easy time to visit Woodster." Shawn jumped up and smiled. Juliet and Carlton looked at each other and shook their heads.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Woody! What's up?" Shawn walked in and yelled.

"Shawn always nice to have you here in the lab," Woody the corner smiled

"Alright. What was in the man's pocket? You got sixty seconds… GO!" Shawn started a stop watch

"Well it could be numerous, things for instance paper as a locket, something of value or something important…" Woody talked fast.

"Thirty seconds," Shawn warned

"Alright… jewelry, a bullet, a heart, money, wallet…"

"Ten seconds," Shawn smiled.

"Letters... Love letters!" Woody said faster.

"Time!" Shawn yelled one second later.

"Woody is that your final answer?" Gus asked in a sales reps voice.

"Final answer," Woody banged the table like he was hitting a buzzer.

"Alright check his pocket…" Shawn told Woody. Woody went into the man's pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Lassie do us the honors?" Carlton grumbled and grabbed the paper from Shawn, he opened it and he looked it over.

"It's a love letter," He said handing it to Juliet.

"Woo hoo!" Woody cheered. Shawn shook his head and gave Woody ten bucks.

"That's… five times now?" Woody kissed the money.

"Ha ha, 2." Shawn corrected. Gus laughed and high fived woody. "If that's a love letter whose it from?" Shawn asked Juliet, she shook her head.

"No name," She looked up at Shawn who frowned.

* * *

><p>I love when Shawn and Woody have these little banters. Its Cute :)<p> 


	5. Bombing Is Fun

You guys must really hate me with all of these short chapter.

* * *

><p>"Dang, I was certain a name would be there." Shawn mumbled. Juliet was at her desk, working on some paper work for the case. He was looking at the photos from the crime scene at the edge of her desk.<p>

"Shawn at least we figured out what was in his pocket," Juliet soothed, placing her hand on his knee.

"Yeah but love letters? How could those have gotten him killed?" Shawn laid his head on his arm. Juliet smiled and kissed the back of his head. But he suddenly jumped up.

"Gus!" He yelled, Gus came running. "Could those letters have belonged to someone else?" Shawn asked.

"I supposed they could," Gus considered it.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked walking next to Gus.

"Easy the letters weren't addressed to him, but he had them. He was protecting someone else's affairs," Shawn explained.

"Yeah, someone finds out your husband was helping hiding an affair, they confront him, he won't talk they kill him." Carlton smiled.

"Really Lassie? You smile at this news?" Shawn mocked. Carlton walked past him and smacked the back of Shawn's head.

"Why did you do that?" Shawn yelled after Carlton following him.

"Shawn! Get back here!" Gus screamed running to catch up with Shawn. Juliet smiled at Shawn and Gus before returning to her paperwork.

"Excuse me? Detective O'Hara?" Emily asked. Juliet looked up from her work and gave a little smile. She had no idea what Emily and Kathy were going through and she didn't want to know. Just the thought of something happening to Shawn made Juliet shiver.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Juliet inquired looking at Emily who was standing beside her desk.

"I was just wondering are you and uh… the Psychic involved?" Emily requested.

"Yes, we are involved the psychic is my husband, so yeah, we are why?" Juliet asked frowning.

"Oh no, reason just curious." Emily walked back to her daughter. Suddenly there was a loud bang, Juliet grabbed her gun and ran over to Emily and Kathy.

"Are you alright?" She asked them.

"Yeah we're fine," Kathy coughed. As smoke and dust started to move throw the air.

"Oh no… Shawn!" Juliet screamed running in the direction of the explosion which was the same way Carlton, Gus and Shawn had went. Kathy and Emily ran behind her, they ran down the hallway. In the middle of the room someone was on the floor. Juliet realized it was Shawn and ran over to Carlton and Gus who were around him. Shawn's head was bleeding, Gus and Carlton just had a few scratches and bruises but there was a lot of blood… it was all coming from Shawn. Juliet got onto her knees and cradled his head in her arms.

"Shawn? Honey can you hear me?" Juliet probed. "Shawn!" She yelled when he didn't answer. Then he moaned and his head turned.

"Jules with the yelling… stop," Shawn whispered. Juliet barely heard him but at least he was still alive.

"Spencer a bus is on the way, just hold on." Carlton reassured.

"Head hurts," Shawn moaned.

"Your head is hurt, Shawn but it's gonna be okay." Gus spoke up. Then the ambulance pulled up and sent a gurney in. They lifted Shawn on the gurney and into the ambulance, Juliet got to ride with him but she said no reassuring words the whole way there.

* * *

><p>A small cliff hanger...<p> 


	6. Scoff Fest

I would love to own Psych. How about a birthday present? I would love you forever...

* * *

><p>Juliet paced up and down the hall; they had heard nothing about Shawn's condition, even though the paramedic assured her it wasn't that bad.<p>

"O'Hara will you please stop pacing!" Carlton barked at her.

"Excuse me Carlton for worrying about my husband! And for the last time, its Spencer!"

"You can worry all you like, just stop the god damn pacing," He looked at her. Juliet blew out a stream of air causing her bangs to fly up.

"Shawn will be perfectly fine Juliet," Gus said from a corner, he was so quite they had forgotten he was even there.

"You're like a ninja," Juliet said trying to bring some humor just like Shawn would have.

"It's not the same..." Henry mumbled.

"I know," Juliet sighed walking over and sitting next to Carlton. Emily and Kathy were both in the room as well, just watching the group of friends.

"You never notice how much his humor brings us together, until it's gone," Gus stated everyone nodded in agreement, including Carlton.

"You miss Shawn don't you?" Juliet asked him.

"What? NO," He sneered Juliet looked at Gus who rolled his eyes. They all knew Carlton liked Shawn's attics, he just wouldn't admit it, no matter what happened he stayed a robot.

"Family of… Shawn Spencer," A nurse walked out. They all stood up and the nurse walked over to them.

"Mr. Spencer is fine, just a couple of bruises and some cuts." She told them

"Then why was there so much blood?" Gus asked.

"He has a big cut on his back, but nineteen stitches was enough."

"Jeez kid." Henry muttered.

"Can we see him?" Carlton ignored Gus's gags.

"Yes you may or even better, you can take him home." The Nurse smiled at them.

"Yes please take us to him," Juliet said. The nurse nodded and led them all down the hallway, into room 101.

"This is it," She motioned to the room and walked away.

"Shawn!" Gus screamed knocking his way through the group and hugging his best friend.

"Ow! Guuuus! What the hell man?" Shawn yelled and winced a little.

"I'm just so… happy to see you," Gus cleared his throat and let go of Shawn, he straightened his tie.

"Of course you are buddy," Shawn raised his fist, Gus bumped it with his.

"Son, worst thing you can do is blow up the station," Henry shook his head.

"Well, would you feel better if I told you I considered a hospital and orphanage first?" Shawn joked; Henry smiled and shook his head again. "Lassie did you miss me?" Shawn asked Carlton.

"Miss you? Please get over yourself Spencer," He scoffed.

"Now I'm missing someone…" Shawn put a finger up to his temple and looked around. Juliet smiled knowing he was talking about her. "Jules! How could I forget?" He opened his arms for a hug; Juliet rolled her eyes and walked over to hug him. "Did you miss me babe?" He whispered into her ear.

"You know it," She whispered back kissing his forehead, Gus started crying.

"Oh, Gus stop being a big baby!" Shawn told him.

"Shawn you know I'm a sympathetic crier,"

"No one is even crying!" Shawn pointed out.

"Yes I know, but that was just so sweet," Gus wiped his tears.

"My god man! Get a hold of yourself," Carlton smacked Gus's back hard, producing Gus to fly forward a little.

"And now I'm sensing two more people… Emily and Kathy did I scare you?" Shawn asked the mother and daughter.

"We've seen worse," Emily shrugged.

"Now that I've seen everyone, can I go home?" Shawn asked looking at Juliet hopefully.

"Yes, I'll take you home." Shawn jumped up. The back of his shirt was red but besides that he was good, Shawn winced as he pulled his stitches.

"It was the jump wasn't it?" Juliet smirked,

"What? NO!" He scoffed.

"Why do people keep scoffing?" Gus asked, everyone in the room including the nurse scoffed. Gus narrowed his eyes and a frown spread across his face.

* * *

><p>Wanted to throw in a funny chapter, and I made Gus miserable.<p> 


	7. Some Time To Think

Haylo people!

* * *

><p>"Shawn you got it?" Juliet asked helping Shawn out of the car.<p>

"Yeah I got it," He shut the door behind him. Shawn was going to have some bruising on his back and had to use a cane for a couple of weeks, but besides that he was the same old Shawn. "Hey Lassie!" Shawn yelled as they entered the station.

"What Spencer?" Carlton growled.

"Ouch that hurts man..." Shawn put a hand over his heart.

"Shouldn't he be at home, away from here?" Carlton asked Juliet who nodded.

"Yes he should but he won't listen to me,"

"Jules if I listened to you, I wouldn't get anything done." Shawn smiled.

"Whatever Spencer it's your funeral," Carlton grumbled starting to walk away.

"Yes and I want sunflowers for the mantel piece," Shawn said.

"You got that O'Hara? If I did not or I forget," Carlton said Juliet shot him a look.

"Jules, what you got on the case?" Shawn asked,

"Nothing really but I want you to try to psychically read them. Them being Kathy and Emily."

"Alright will you be with me?"

"For a little yes,"

"Cool lets go," Shawn walked down to interrogation room.

"Ms. Emily, Ms. Kathy," Shawn said sitting across from Emily .Juliet across from Kathy.

"Hello Mr. Spencer, are you feeling better?" Emily asked.

"Yes I am, however they will not allow me to play laser tag or jump for joy on several occasions," Shawn said smiling, Juliet rolled her eyes.

"What can you tell me about your husband?" Juliet asked.

"He was a wonderful father to Kathy and a wonderful husband," Emily said.

"Maybe you could use some lessons Shawn," Juliet whispered writing on a piece of paper, Shawn glanced at her than put his finger to his temple.

"I'm sensing… Logan wasn't Kathy's biological father?" The statement came out as a question.

"No, he wasn't but he loved her like his own." Emily took Kathy's hand.

"What can you tell me about her real father?" Juliet asked. Emily froze and her eyes landed on Shawn.

"Why does it matter?" Kathy looked at Juliet.

"He could possibly just be looking for revenge for another man raising his kid. Making our affair theory a no go. Poor Gus, he always wanted to work a case like this," Shawn said.

"My dad doesn't know I'm alive," Kathy said.

"I wish my dad didn't," Shawn mumbled Juliet shot him a glance

"What did Logan do for a living?" Juliet asked.

"He is…. Was a journalist for the San Francisco Chronicle," Emily said.

"What role in the do you have?" Shawn asked.

"If you mean who I play, I play Christine."

"Christine, a noble part." Shawn said nodding his approval.

"It is, I was excited to get it." Emily smiled.

"Congratulations," Juliet smiled and said.

"Thanks," Emily looked at Kathy and smiled.

"How close are you and your daughter?" Juliet probed.

"Oh very close," Emily smiled again.

"Not as close as I am to pineapple," Shawn said.

"You like pineapple?" Kathy asked.

"No young child, I love pineapple." Shawn corrected.

"Um I'm fifteen," Kathy said.

"Ah fifteen, I don't remember much at fifteen. I remember ditching a lot which I don't recommend," Shawn said.

"You ditched?" Juliet asked.

"Well Gus was supposed to pretend to be me, but he stopped around 6th grade. I had to pay a kid named Raj to do it," Shawn said.

"Raj? There was this kid at my school named Raj, he was short, brown hair, Indian." Emily said.

"Yes that's exactly how mine looked," Shawn smiled. "Then again they all look the same to me," Shawn added.

"I actually grew up in Santa Barbra till I was sixteen, then I moved."

"Really?" Shawn asked Emily nodded. "I thought I recognized you…" Shawn thought back to his high school years.

"Okay I'm going to go run this information through Detective Lassiter," Juliet said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Oh man Emily Lee? You are Emily Lee?" Shawn finally got it and Emily nodded.

"It's been a while," She said.

"Sixteen years…. Sixteen years," He looked from Kathy to Emily and gasped. "Emily am I…" he started.

"Are you Kathy's real dad? Yes, Shawn you are," Emily answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he stuttered.

"We were sixteen, I didn't even know if I was going to keep the baby much less stick around." Emily said.

"Shawn are you okay?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," He rubbed the back of his neck and stood up.

"I just need some time to think…" He said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>I know its not that dramatic and I'm sorry.<p> 


	8. Pleasing And Changing

This is one of mt first attempts at a sex scene so i'm sorry if it isnt i'm sorry for all of the recent uploads to all subscribers i am uploading these at 1:05 in the morning so my focus isnt... focused?

* * *

><p>"I need some time to think…" He said walking out of the room leaving his cane behind. He walked out of the hallway and past all of the desks and cops scurrying around. He saw Juliet and knew she should be told.<p>

"Jules can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Shawn not now I'm talking to Carlton," She turned back around and started to continue.

"No Jules this important like really important," He grabbed her arm.

"What is so important?" She asked.

"In private," He whispered.

"Excuse us Carlton," She said to Carlton who nodded. She grabbed Shawn's hand and walked outside she stopped before walking down the stairs and dropped his hand. She turned and faced him her arms crossed.

"What Shawn?"

"I just found out something big and I may have become a suspect in the case,"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…. Well it was a long time ago,"

"Shawn…" She said in a warning voice.

"Okay 16 years ago I dated Emily or Emily Lee,"

"The girl in there?"

"Yes 16 years ago," He said slowly. Her eyebrow scrunched up as she thought than it released and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my gosh…. Kathy is your daughter," She said surprised.

"Yeah," She looked up at him.

"Did you know?"

"If I knew don't think I would have done something? You've known me for 8 years, we've been married for 2. If I had known I would have done something Jules,"

"I didn't mean it like that I know you would have helped. Did you just find out?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"And you came straight to me?"

"Yes was I not supposed to?"

"Most men keep it a secret until they figure it out for themselves. But you told me straight away,"

"I did," He said

"That means we have trust Shawn," She cupped his cheek with one hand and stroked it with her thumb.

"I don't want to lose you Jules," He whispered.

"You won't lose me," He leaned down and kissed her.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I don't know what should I do?"

"Talk to them? Find out who killed her husband,"

"But Jules aren't I a suspect now?" He asked.

"That's a good question…"

* * *

><p>Juliet unlocked her house door and walked inside.<p>

"Shawn are you home?" She yelled into the house walking to the kitchen.

"Uh yeah," He yelled back.

"Where are you?" She said.

"Right behind you," She felt arms wrap around her stomach and a kiss against her neck.

"Mmm Shawn," She moaned. He kissed her again and pulled her closer to him.

"You enjoying yourself?" He asked, she nodded. He smiled and lifted her up into his arms, and carried her to their bedroom.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked playfully.

"Many things," He purred siting her down on the bed. She pulled him down and kissed him. His tongue slipped through his lips into hers and explored her mouth. She moaned at the feeling. Shawn slipped on hand under her shirt and up to her breasts. She could feel his hand slowly run up her stomach and his fingers trialed across a hard a nipple.

"Shawn are you sure you can do this?" She asked. Shawn nodded and bent his head down kissing and sucking on her neck

"Shawn," She said his name slowly but heavily. He slipped his hand out of her shirt and unbuttoned her sit throwing it across the room. He resumed his assault on her neck and his hand rested on her stomach. She moved her hands down to his jeans zipper and unzipped his jeans which he kicked off. He kissed his way down from her neck to the top of each breast then to her lips where he bit gently on her bottom lip.

"Shawn," She moaned his name. He unclasped her bra and she shook it off as he moved his mouth to her breast. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked, massaging the other with his hand. She groaned and placed her hand behind his neck and pushed his head down. He dropped the nipple from his mouth and moved to the other he ran a circle around her nipple with his tongue. She pulled his head up and away from her breasts to her lips. She removed his shirt so all that was left was his boxers. She placed her hand right on his pulsing cock. She could feel his erection through the thin material of his boxers.

"Jules," He murmured against her lips.

"I know Shawn," She breathed. He pushed down her skirt and panties, he lowered himself so his cock was resting on her core. They both moaned at the contact.

"Shawn remove the boxers," She begged he chuckled and did as told. His cock was now fully erect she grabbed it and positioned it at her entrance, he thrust into her. She moaned as he continued deep and slow thrusts.

"SHAWN!" She screamed his name with pleasure as her orgasm began to shock through her body. He smiled loving watching her come for him. He continued his pace and she cried out his name over and over.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom where are we going?" Kathy asked. Her mom had taken her to the car and then she drove off.<p>

"We are going to see your dad… your real dad," Emily said.

"He said he needed time and how do you know his address?"

"Detective Lassiter gave it to me," She pulled in front of the house and stopped the car.

"Mom I want to talk to him,"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to spend time with him get to know him,"

"Sweetie I would love that but that's up to him and his wife," Emily said getting out of the car.

"What if she's here? I mean his wife,"

"Then I'm sure she'll give us some privacy," They walked up the stairs Emily was about to knock when she heard something inside. She heard a woman screaming and moaning Shawn's name. Kathy looked at the door than at her mom. Emily knew what was happening inside and dragged Kathy away from the house. Of course he would satisfy his wife, just because he found out he was dad didn't mean his husbandly duties went out the door. They got back into the car and drove away.

"They were having sex weren't they?" Kathy asked.

"Yes. Are you okay?" Emily asked glancing at her daughter.

"I guess it's just weird. I know he's my dad meaning you and him had to have done it to get me. Then we go to talk to him and he's in there with her," She sneered her.

"Hey he is married to her," Emily said defending him.

"He isn't going to leave his wife for us," Emily said.

"Why not? I'm his kid and you're my mom,"

"Yeah but sweetie he just found out about this. He is married and he isn't going to drop his life and start a new one with us,"

"I changed my mind I don't want to see him or her again," Kathy said placing her headphones in her ears and looking out the window.

* * *

><p>What you think?<p> 


	9. The Phantom

Another chapter... I do not own Psych.

* * *

><p>Juliet typed the reports on her computer, she looked at the clock in the lower right corner it said 5:30. Juliet's eyes flashed to Kathy and Emily who were sitting and talking nearby. Carlton had thought it best to bring them in for more questioning. Juliet sighed and shut her computer down. She hadn't seen Shawn all day. She left the house around 8 he was fast asleep, she came here and he hasn't shown up yet.<p>

"Where's that husband of yours?" Carlton asked.

"I mean it's quiet but don't get me wrong I love the quiet," Carlton said smiling. Juliet sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Who missed us?" A voice rang out. Juliet looked down the hallway to find her husband and Gus walking towards them.

"I jinxed it didn't I?" Carlton said to himself.

"Lassie did you miss me?" Shawn asked.

"No," Carlton snapped.

"Do you want a hug?" Shawn opened his arms and moved towards Carlton.

"Hell no get away from me," Carton said swatting Shawn's arms.

"Uh not that I didn't like it but why weren't you here earlier?" Carlton asked.

"I woke up around 10, went to Gus's house it took us an hour to make snack's and to find his copy of The Phantom Of Opera. We watched it twice so we would be familiar with the script," Shawn said.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"Because Jules that Opera has something to do with the murder," Shawn said like the answer was obvious.

"Plus we really like that movie," Gus said.

"Yeah that too," Shawn admitted. Carlton rolled his eyes.

"What? That movie is awesome," Shawn said.

"Gus help me out," Shawn said smacking Gus's chest.

"Shawn if they haven't seen that fact yet they never will," Gus said.

"That's true,"

"Spencer what does this have to do with murder?" Carlton asked.

"Another body was found," Buzz said before Shawn could answer.

"See now let's go," Shawn said.

* * *

><p>"I know this man," Emily said looking down at the body.<p>

"You do?" Carlton asked.

"Yes his name is James Smith he was the director of the play," Emily said.

"Please Chief?" Shawn begged following the Chief.

"No Mr. Spencer," She snapped.

"But Chief," Shawn said.

"Mr. Spencer please shut up!" She shouted.

"What does he want Chief?" Carlton asked.

"He wants to name the killer," She said. Juliet raised and eyebrow.

"He doesn't have a name," Shawn said.

"So?" Carlton asked.

"Every serial killer has a name like The Executioner or The Surgeon," Shawn said.

"Shawn The Surgeon is a fictional book by Tess Gerritsen," Gus said.

"Yes I know this Gus,"

"Still your point Mr. Spencer?" The Chief asked crossing her arms.

"He needs a name and I want to name him,"

"Shawn you know he isn't a pet?" Juliet asked. Kathy and Emily stood there watching.

"Yes I know but I have the perfect name for him,"

"And what is that?" Carlton asked.

"The Phantom," Shawn said.

"What? Why?" Emily asked.

"Because Logan was killed by strangulation. In the movie The Phantom hangs the first Victim. Woody said Logan looked like he had been hanged then moved. This dude was killed by poison," The Chief started to say something when Shawn interrupted her.

"It was a vision. Anyways he was poisoned by a rose that rose actually," Shawn pointed to the red rose by Juliet's feet. She picked it up carefully and put it in an evidence bag.

"So The Phantom?" The Chief asked Shawn nodded.

"Alright lets go and catch The Phantom," The Chief said. Shawn and Gus smiled and fist bumped each other.

* * *

><p>"What's the next move?" The Chief asked. She was sitting at her desk Emily and Kathy in front of her, Carlton was pacing, Juliet and Shawn were sitting in the side chairs and Gus was texting someone.<p>

"Our next move is to figure out his or her next move," Carlton said. Shawn was watching Carlton's feet move back and forth his head was shaking.

"Too much math Lassie," Shawn said stilling his head.

"What?" Carlton looked at Shawn.

"Anyways it seems he is going after the cast or anyone that has to do with the play," Juliet said.

"Uh isn't The Phantom supposed to be obsessed with Christine?" Gus asked.

"Yes and?" The Chief asked.

"In the movie he kind of tried to get rid of anyone who is involved with Christine. He also tried to kidnap her on several occasions," Shawn said.

"So he's after my mom?" Kathy asked.

"Looks like it," Carlton grumbled.

"Alright for tonight Detective O'Hara and Lassiter along with Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster you will take Emily and Kathy to the Psych office. You will stay there for the night they need to be under police protection,"

"Why the Psych office?" Shawn asked.

"It's small and you'll be close together. Why? Is that a problem?" The Chief asked.

"What? No," Gus scoffed.

"We just need to clean up a little… okay a lot," Shawn said rubbing the back of his head.

"Go we will give you a ten minute head start," Carlton said. Shawn and Gus jumped from their chairs and ran out the door. Juliet sighed 'This is going to be a long night' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Please Review my process goes faster with Reviews...<p> 


	10. Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark Again

Another Chapter, again i sadly do not own Psych but i do own... wait i'm not going to tell you.

* * *

><p>It was now Shawn's turn to be pacing back and forth in the tiny Psych office. Juliet was sitting at his desk, Carlton at Gus's, Gus was sitting in brown chair #1, Kathy and Emily were sitting in the couch and Shawn was too hyper and bored to sit.<p>

"Curse this damn ADD," He said under his breath.

"Spencer can you please stop pacing," Carlton said through gritted teeth. Juliet twirled a pencil in her hand and she was watching Shawn.

"Gus who could you be texting?" Shawn asked Gus stopping in front of his friend.

"I have other friends Shawn," Gus said putting his phone away.

"I highly doubt that," Shawn said resuming the pacing. Well to be honest he wasn't exactly sure if it was the ADD or having Juliet, Emily, Kathy and him all in the same room. A small room.

"Spencer if you don't stop pacing I swear to god…" Carlton said.

"What? What are you going to do?" Shawn asked stopping in front of Carlton. Carlton jumped up so he and Shawn's faces were centimeters apart.

"You really want to ask that?" Carlton hissed.

"I think I really do," Shawn said. Carlton reached to his holster where his gun was.

"Hey! Both of you stop it. Carlton remove your hand from your gun and Shawn stop bugging him," Juliet yelled.

"I can help it Jules I've been for 3 hours it is now…" He stopped, Gus checked his watch.

"9:30," Gus said.

"9:30 and I haven't had pineapple in hours," Shawn finished.

"Well you are making Carlton mad so sit down please," Shawn grumbled but he sat in brown chair #2 next to Gus.

"Who is Marilyn?" Shawn asked.

"No one," Gus said closing his phones lid.

"Yes you were texting a Marilyn. Gus do you have a girlfriend?" Shawn asked with a smile.

"You don't own or run my life Shawn,"

"I never said I did buddy,"

"You never said you didn't,"

"Oh that's true," Shawn said.

"Please O'Hara just shoot me I can't handle 5 more minutes with these idiots," Carlton said.

"We can talk about you Lassie. How's Marlowe?" Shawn asked.

"She's fine. I haven't spoken to her in almost 2 years," Carlton said. Shawn sighed he stood up and walked into the back room. He walked back out and sat in the chair, he laid his head on the back of the chair and groaned.

"What now Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"There's no pineapple in this whole building," Shawn said.

"Shawn I bought 8 pineapples 3 days ago," Gus said.

"And?" Shawn questioned.

"You ate them all!"

"They were going bad plus they were mocking pineapples," Shawn said.

"Alright I'm going to store because I can get some things and get away from you two blubbering idiots," Carlton said walking towards the door.

"Gus is going with you!" Shawn yelled, Carlton walked back into the room.

"No he isn't," Carlton hissed.

"Oh yes because we all know you will "Forget" the pineapple and you won't go back. This way I know pineapple will get here safely," Shawn said and Gus stood up.

"No," Carlton hissed again.

"Lassie it's me or him," Shawn said.

"Fine come on Guster," Carlton grumbled and walked outside Gus a step behind him.

"Did you really eat all of the pineapple?" Juliet asked.

"Oh please Jules I'm not stupid," Shawn went over to his desk he opened the drawer and pulled out a baggie of cut pineapple.

"That's gross," Juliet said pointing to the bag with her pencil.

"I cut it up this morning," Shawn said sitting at Gus's desk. Shawn turned the computer on and typed in the password and he started playing Squirrel Assassin.

"You know Gus's password?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah its ","" Shawn said.

"Really?"

"And his phone password is 9267," Shawn said never taking his eyes off the screen.

"How do you know this?"

"His password is on the back of his phone he puts it there with a piece of paper and tape. His computer password is in his desk which he never locks. Yet he still can't guess how I know all of this,"

"Aren't you Psychic?" Kathy asked. Shawn glanced at her then Juliet.

"Uh yeah but sometimes my powers go days without giving me anything. It's all up to how the spirits are feeling,"

* * *

><p>Shawn looked over at his desk Juliet was fast asleep in his chair. Gus and Carlton had been gone for more than 2 hours and Kathy was also asleep on the couch. Leaving just Shawn and Emily awake in the room. Shawn had moved from Squirrel Assassins to a game called Bubble Shooter. He glanced at Emily who was watching him.<p>

"So I guess you wanna talk," Shawn said.

"Talking would be good,"

"About?"

"You, Kathy,"

"Ah,"

"Shawn we don't expect anything from you. She's almost 16 she is already raised. But she hasn't gotten to known her real dad. Except she doesn't want to anymore,"

"Why not?"

"We went to see you yesterday at your house around 6," Emily said uneasily.

"Oh,"

"Yeah and Kathy isn't too happy," Shawn looked at Kathy. Her brown hair was hanging off the couch and her green eyes were closed.

"She may have my attitude but she looks like you," Emily said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shawn asked.

"Like I said I didn't know if I was going to get an abortion or keep her. I had no idea how you would react, we were 16,"

"Yeah 16 I still had a right to know don't you think?"

"And if you had known would you have done something?" Emily snapped.

"Yes I would have,"

"What about your ego? Wouldn't that have been a problem?" Emily hissed.

"That's not fair," Shawn said.

"Well think of it like this if I had told you about Kathy you may have never met Juliet. You wouldn't be married and you wouldn't have this stupid business," Emily said.

"It's not stupid," Shawn defended.

"Yes it is it's a child's game and you are the main player," Shawn was going to say something when Carlton and Gus walked back into the room, waking Juliet.

"We had to drive all of the way to Goleta because they didn't have the right Toothpaste at the only 24 hour market," Gus said.

"But it took Guster an hour to choose 2 pineapples…"

"I need some air," Shawn huffed and walked outside.

"What is his problem?" Carlton asked. Juliet sighed and stood up she walked out after Shawn who was sitting in a bench in front of the office.

"Are you okay honey?" Juliet asked sitting next to him.

"So I guess you weren't asleep?" Shawn said avoiding eye contact.

"No I wasn't," Shawn still wouldn't look at her.

"Shawn look at me, baby please look at me," She begged he turned his head and looked at her.

"I know you would have done right thing and she's a fool for not seeing that,"

"Don't you ever get tired of defending me?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest," She said kissing his lips. A car ran past the office Shawn saw it and jumped in front of Juliet as bullets started to shoot. He covered his body with hers and as the car zoomed away Shawn fell backwards onto the pavement, Juliet rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?" Carlton asked.

"No Shawn's been shot. Twice," Juliet said tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>Duuuuuuh duh duh da duuuuh(Please Review)<p> 


	11. No Problem

Sorry it took so long for the update I'm having writters block. I HATE writters block... It not my best sorry!

* * *

><p>"Twice?" Carlton asked bending next to Shawn and applying pressure to his wounds.<p>

"Yes," Juliet said.

"Oh no Shawn," Gus said. Juliet heard some sobbing and she knew it was Kathy and Emily.

"Jules…." Shawn moaned.

"Hey I'm right here," Juliet said.

"Why did you do that you big idiot?" Juliet asked, Shawn flashed a weak grin.

"They… would have… hit you… Didn't want… Lose you," He managed to get out through the pain.

"Shawn I'm a cop I could have handled this," She said stroking his cheek.

"But I'm your… Husband… My duty to… protect you," He winced as his body moved.

"Where is that fucking Ambulance!" Juliet yelled.

"5 minutes," Gus said.

"You here that Spencer? Stay with us just 5 minutes or I'll really give you something to worry about," Carlton said.

"Take... care of her…" Shawn said as his eyes slowly dropped closed and his chest stopped moving.

"Shawn! Shawn?" Juliet yelled.

"Juliet calm down he is breathing," Gus said.

"But not as well as he should be," Carlton said. Juliet looked up at Kathy and Emily. They both had tears streaming down their faces. She didn't know why but her cop mode kicked in. 'He is your husband O'Hara but she is his child. Do the right thing!' She thought to herself.

"Gus take my place," She said standing up.

"But..."

"Gus!"

"Alright," Gus bent down next to Shawn, Juliet turned she grabbed Emily by the arm and dragged her about 5 feet.

"This isn't the time to talk about this," Emily hissed.

"I know it's not. But I need you to do me a favor,"

"A favor? For you?"

"Yes I need you to ride with him," Juliet said.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"Ride with Shawn in the ambulance,"

"Me? Why?"

"Because I need to do something before I meet him at the hospital and I know you'll get him there safe. As a bonus he won't feel uncomfortable,"

"What about Kathy?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Juliet stated Emily nodded.

"She'll ride with me,"

"Alright," They walked back. Juliet bent down next to Shawn.

"Baby Emily is going to ride with you in the ambulance," She said softly, Shawn opened his eyes and looked at her.

"But... Jules…."

"I love you, I love you with all of my heart. But I have to do something," Juliet said tears running more fiercely down her cheeks.

"Jules…Don't cry…" Shawn said lifting his hand and wiping them away.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. She bent down and kissed his forehead and stood, she turned to Kathy.

"Kathy did your mom explain what's happening?" Juliet asked.

"Yes she did," Kathy said.

"Alright good," Juliet and Kathy turned and walked towards Juliet's car. Before opening her door Juliet turned and watched Emily comfort Shawn as they loaded him inside the Ambulance. She got inside the car and started driving off.

"How come you're taking me?" Kathy asked.

"I have to stop by Shawn's dad's house. Your grandfather he needs to know," Juliet sped up the car.

"You really love him don't you?" Kathy asked.

"Yes I do and I don't want you to feel like you can't get to him because of me. I'm not going to stop you and I'm not going to get involved,"

"But you are involved you are my stepmom," Kathy looked at Juliet and smiled Juliet smiled back. In a few minutes they arrived at the elder Spencer's house.

"Henry!" Juliet yelled. Henry came out of the house and up to the car.

"Juliet? What's the matter?" He asked.

"Shawn's been shot," She said.

"When? Where?" His cop instincts kicking in.

"The Psych office, about 10 minutes ago he saved my life," She managed before she started crying again. Henry opened her door and bent down on his knees and hugged his daughter in-law.

"He'll be alright," He soothed. He looked up and spotted Kathy.

"Juliet who's that?"

"Oh um that's your granddaughter Kathy," Juliet said running her tears away.

"Uhhhh what?"

"Get in I'll explain everything," Juliet said.

"Uh no you can't drive like this. Kid in the back seat Juliet move," He said. They followed his orders.

"Alright explain," He said to Juliet once they started driving.

"Do you remember Emily Lee?"

"Shawn's girlfriend? Around 16? Yeah I didn't like her very much," Henry grumbled.

"Hey! That's my mom!" Kathy shouted. Henry lost control of the car and it swerved.

"Henry!" Juliet yelled he got the car back in control.

"That's her mother?" He said to Juliet ignoring Kathy.

"Yeah he found out yesterday? Or 2 days ago seeing its almost midnight," Juliet said.

"And this is how you two tell me?"

"Hey he was getting over the shock and it didn't cross our minds,"

"I expected this behavior from Shawn but not from you Juliet,"

"I'm sorry Henry when we find out Shawn has another secret long lost kid we will tell you right away," Juliet hissed.

"Not funny," Henry snapped.

"Emily," Shawn gasped.

* * *

><p>"Shawn just relax okay?" Emily said she looked to the car as Juliet and Kathy drove away. Emily reached down and grabbed his hand. The Medic's pulled Shawn into the ambulance Emily followed.<p>

"Alright Shawn my name is Tony Rincon we are going to the hospital alright?" The Medic Tony asked.

"Alright," Shawn said.

"My wife was just saying the other day that she wanted to come and get her palm read by you,"

"Really?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah she was. You got a wife?" Tony said noticing the ring on his hand.

"Yeah," He said.

"Congrats," Tony said looking up at Emily.

"Oh no I'm not his wife," Emily said showing him her hand.

"On my apologies,"

"It's no problem," Emily said.

* * *

><p>Review no matter how badgood it is?


	12. Choices

Here is another chapter i think i'm getting back to normal...

* * *

><p>Juliet, Emily and Henry ran into the hospital.<p>

"Carlton!" Juliet called seeing Carlton Lassiter. He stood a grim look on his face.

"O'Har… Spen… Juliet I'm sorry," He said. At some point her knees gave away and Henry caught her before she fell to the ground. Henry helped her into a chair and sat next to her.

"They lost him twice…" Carlton said. Juliet looked down at her hands and no tears ran from her eyes. She was frozen. Frozen at the time she found out her husband was dead…

* * *

><p>Shawn opened his eyes everything was white. He stood up by everything he meant everything. The river, the trees and sky, the animals. The only thing that wasn't white was a golden gate about a mile away. Shawn looked down at his clothes he was wearing a white suit, white socks and shoes, he even had a fedora white if you were wondering. Shawn started walking towards the gate when his name was called.<p>

"Shawn!" Shawn turned and saw a woman standing there with a man.

"Grandpa? Grandma?" Shawn said the couple smiled Shawn rushed into their arms.

"Oh Shawn look at you all grown," His grandma said.

"Now Eden give him a break," His grandpa said.

"Oh Adam," Eden said.

"What are you guys doing here? Or what I am doing here?" Shawn asked. Eden and Adam exchanged a look.

"Am I dead?"

"No but almost so that doesn't give us much time," Eden said.

"Much time what?"

"Shawn do you know where you are?" Adam asked. Shawn looked around people were in a long line in front of the gate.

"Heaven?"

"That's right Shawn. When you do you go to Heaven you have choices that they give you. Usually family aren't supposed to talk to the person for a little while but the big guy is making an acceptation."

"Choices?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn you have choices… choices to see where you go from here. You can be an Angel, Reaper, you can be Reincarnated, Re-born, you can go into heaven or you can return to earth as a ghost or in your case just your case you can return to your body." Adam said.

"I don't understand…" Shawn said.

"Adam explain them," Eden hissed.

"Oh as an Angel you go down to earth and you are sort of like a muse. You help good people make good decisions. A Reaper is like the Grim Reaper when people are about to die you go and collect their souls you bring them here so they can be judged. Reincarnation you know about?" Adam said fast.

"Yeah but I still don't understand," Shawn said.

"I'm sorry dear but we don't have a lot of time," Eden said.

"Being reborn?" Adam asked Shawn gave him a puzzled look.

"You would be reborn into a human on earth as a baby," Eden said Shawn nodded.

"Go into heaven or return to earth as a ghost or return to your body,"

"Now Shawn we all start out as a sprit but when you get a job you are stuck in that job unless they need you in a different place. Because of all of your good deeds on earth the big man is allowing you to try them all out. Now let's try being an Angel shall we?" Adam said. A blinding white light spread across the field they were in Shawn covered his eyes. His feet his solid ground and he was in ally a boy about 16 was standing a few feet away. Shawn walked in front of the boy and waved the boy stared right through him.

"He can't see you," Adam said appearing next to Shawn.

"What are we doing here?" Shawn asked.

"His name is Isaiah Jackson he is about to rob a liquor store."

"Okay and?"

"As an angel we have to try to convince him to not to do it."

"How do we do that?"

"Speak to him," Shawn walked next to Isaiah.

"Hey Isaiah I'm Shawn," Shawn said.

"Shawn 30 seconds," Adam warned.

"Hey buddy don't do this. You are going to regret this if you do. Trust me getting arrested isn't fun and there's no coming back from it," Shawn said.

"But my family," Isaiah murmured.

"Your family doesn't need you in jail man," Shawn said. Isaiah cocked the gun.

"Whoa man think again," Shawn said loudly. Isaiah froze and closed his eyes. He put the gun in his pocket and ran straight through Shawn down into the ally.

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"You saved him." The light came again, Shawn opened his eyes he was in a hospital a little girl was on the table.

"Meredith Cunning 6 years old she is about to die by a car accident," Eden said.

"What do I do?"

"Talk to her," A form rose from the girl's body it was the same girl but in a spiritual form.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Shawn,"

"Are you an Angel?"

"No… well kind of," Shawn said Meredith turned and looked at her body.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

"Yes I'm here to take you away," Shawn said.

"But I don't wanna go," She said.

"But you have to,"

"Trust me I'll keep you safe," Shawn promised, the girl nodded and walked over to Shawn she wrapped her arms around his legs. Shawn picked her up and he transported to the gates. Meredith was gone from his arms but in line. The white light happened again and he was back in the field.

"What do you think Shawn?" Eden asked.

"Eden he still has one more option to see," Adam said Eden sighed and snapped her fingers. They appeared in a hospital waiting room. Shawn heard talking he turned and saw Juliet in a chair his father holding her.

"They got him back both times and he went into surgery to get the bullets out. One went into his stomach and the other skimmed his heart," Carlton Lassiter said. Juliet stared at her hands not looking or moving at anything.

"They have him stabilized but it looks like he isn't going to make it… I'm sorry Juliet," Carlton continued.

"But he isn't dead yet?" Kathy asked.

"Not yet but soon," Carlton took Juliet's hand.

"It's time to see him," He helped Juliet stand and walk into a room. Shawn, Eden and Adam followed. Shawn's body was laying in the bed his heart beat slow but beating. Juliet walked over to Shawn's body and placed a hand on his Carlton left the room.

"Why? Why Shawn? It would just have been my shoulder not your heart," Juliet said.

"Maybe the heart shot but the Stomach would have gone and hit your heart in the middle," A Doctor said and came in.

"You must be his wife?" The Doctor asked Juliet nodded but things froze.

"What happened?" Shawn asked looking at Eden and Adam.

"It's time to make your decision. The Doctor is going to ask Juliet to make a choice to pull the plug or keep you alive but in pain. She loves you too much so she'll pull the plug wanting you to move on." Adam said.

"Hurry Shawn," Eden said.

"I… I want to stay," Shawn said.

"What? Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Put in me my body now!" Shawn yelled. Another flash of white light and Shawn opened his eyes looking up at a celling. Shawn moaned that grabbed Juliet and The Doctors attention.

"That's impossible he should be dead," The Doctor said.

"Oh Shawn," Juliet said kissing Shawn's forehead allowing tears to run down her cheeks.

"Jules?" Shawn mumbled.

"Yeah Shawn it's me," She smiled.

"He's alive!" Juliet yelled. Henry and Carlton along with Gus, The Chief, Buzz, Emily and Kathy walked into the room.

"Oh Shawn," Henry said hugging his son. Shawn coughed but hugged his dad back.

"Shawn don't you dare do this again," Henry commanded and Shawn nodded.

"Shawn I thought I was going to have to eat all of those pineapples myself," Gus said.

"Not a chance," Shawn whispered.

"Mr. Spencer I expect you back to work in a couple of days yes?" Chief asked and Shawn nodded.

"Nice to see you Shawn," Buzz said Shawn held out his hand and Buzz high fived it softly.

"Dad…mom," Shawn said weakly.

"I called her son but I got her voicemail. I think I should go and call her tell her the good news," Henry smiled and walked out of the room. Gus, Carlton, Chief and Buzz followed him out leaving Kathy, Emily and Juliet in the room with Shawn.

"We were really worried about you Shawn," Emily said.

"But you are going to be fine," Juliet said.

"Yeah perfectly," Kathy smiled. Shawn smiled back at her.

"I still don't understand how you are alive Mr. Spencer," The Doctor said shaking his head.

"You were minutes from death. Literally as protocol I was about to ask you wife if we should pull the plug," He said Shawn looked at Juliet.

"Would you have done it?" He asked Juliet.

"No of course not if anyone could get through it its Shawn Spencer," Juliet lied. Shawn nodded pretending to be happy with her words. Emily and Kathy left a couple of minutes later.

"Shawn why did you jump in front of me?" Juliet asked.

"It would have killed you Jules," Shawn closed his eyes. The Doctor walked back into the room.

"When we were about to throw the bullets away we noticed paper around one of them we opened it and analyzed it." He handed Juliet the paper.

"What does it say Jules?"

"It says Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again."

"He was trying to kill you," Shawn said.

* * *

><p>For those of you who dont "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" is a song from The Opera please Review<p> 


	13. Letter From OG

It took me a little while to figure out this new chapter hope you like it

* * *

><p>"He is pissed," Shawn said in the conference room.<p>

"Who is?" Chief asked looking at her Psychic.

"The Phantom. We did something wrong,"

"What makes you think that Spencer?" Carlton asked.

"We need to play by the book, by book I mean I play," Shawn said.

"Shawn what are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"He wants you Emily. He loves you and we haven't been playing by the Opera. We try to protect you and I got shot. In the movie Christine doesn't get protected by the Police so he tried to kill Juliet and she is a cop."

"So are you just saying to let me go and let him get me?" Emily said.

"No we play the book. We go to the opera house or stage and you need to play your part."

"What will we do?" Juliet asked.

"We stand by and allow what happens to happen," Shawn said shifting and wincing.

"We need a list of cast," Carlton said Shawn nodded. Half an hour later they walked into the theatre the whole cast lined on stage.

"Alright I need names and your part," Carlton said. A man stepped forwards he had sandy hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Jonathan Callow I play Raoul," He said.

"Alright who plays the Phantom?" A man stepped forward a mask covering the right of his face his black hair gelled back.

"Mark Diamonds," He said.

"Alright so we have Jonathan Callow as Raoul, Mark Diamonds as The Phantom and Emily Lee as Christine and…." Carlton said.

"Well I have a feeling we won't need Mark the Phantom will take his place," Shawn said.

"He's right and we must play by the book," Gus said.

"Gus we all know this," Shawn said looking at his friend who shrugged.

"Hello who are you?" A stingy woman asked walking onto the stage she was using a cane. Her emerald green cloak fell to the floor.

"Ms. Carter," Emily said smiling.

"Yes?" Ms. Carter asked walking closer to them she looked like she was in her mid-50's.

"I am Ms. Katharine Carter I own this theatre house and I am directing the play." She held a hand out to Carlton.

"And I am Carlton Lassiter head detective for the SBPD." He said showing her his badge.

"And you have remarkable cheek bones," Katharine said turning to Shawn. She grabbed Shawn's chin with her hand which was covered in a black glove.

"Do you act?" She asked Shawn moving his head around and studying his face.

"Uhhh nooo," Shawn said.

"Lies I have seen you before you played Chad in that Spanish soap opera once yes?" She said still holding his chin.

"Yeah like once," Shawn said as she released him from her grip.

"I liked Chad," Katharine said looking at Lassiter and Juliet's stunned faces.

"Now what are you here for?" She barked.

"I need a list of cast and crew…" Carlton said looking at the piece of paper Katharine shoved into his hand.

"Ms. Lee shouldn't you be getting ready for the show?" Katharine turned to Emily who nodded as two other people led her back stage.

"We wish to see the rehearsals…" Juliet started before she was cut off.

"If you wish to see the show come back in two weeks," Katharine said as she began to herd them outside before a piercing scream echoed around the hall. They all turned a body was hanging from the rook of the stage, the man's feet were a meter from the ground.

"Oh my god," Juliet yelled as they ran towards the body.

"That's Josh Adams he was stage master," Katharine said. Carlton called the crime in on his phone Shawn felt something hit his back as it fell to the floor. It was an envelope a red skull seal was on the back, Shawn looked up and saw a black figure disappear.

"Hey guys look at this," Shawn picked the envelope up it was addressed to Katharine Carter he handed to her. She opened up and read it.

"This is impossible," She said handing it back to Shawn who read from it.

"I demand Box five be kept open for my viewing as well as your payment of two thousand dollars be paid from O.G" Shawn finished reading.

"O.G?" Kathy asked.

"Opera Ghost," Gus said.

"That is nonsense," Katharine said.

"The old owner paid him more than that," A lady said walking to them.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked.

"I am Christine Mays the dance choreographer," She said as Shawn's eye brows raised.

* * *

><p>Review please<p> 


	14. Truth Be Told

THis would have been up lastnight but my stupid computer froze and i didnt save ALWAYS SAVE YOUR WORK KIDDES... A little SHules moment here

* * *

><p>"We have three victims total. Logan Barters, James Smith, Josh Adams have all been killed." Carlton said. He was debriefing everyone at the department on the process on the case so far.<p>

"Logan Barters was killed by strangulation, James smith was killed by…" Carlton started.

"Poison and Josh Adams was killed by hanging. We got it Lassie," Shawn said.

"DO you have a problem Spencer?" Carlton snapped.

"Yes and it's about 5'10. Has black hair and blue eyes I call him Lassie. Has anyone seen him?" Shawn said. Carlton breathed and pinched his nose for a few seconds before turning back to the board and continuing his job. Shawn shifted positions in the chair and winced as his wound from the bullet rubbed against the back. Juliet noticed and was imminently over at his side

"Are you okay?" She whispered dragging Carlton's chair from his desk next to Shawn and sitting in it.

"Yeah I'm fine Jules," He said turning his attention back to the meeting.

"Are you tired?" She asked.

"No I'm fine Jules…" He unfortunately yawned and Juliet smirked at him.

"Let's go and catch the Phantom," Carlton said finishing up.

"O'Hara take him to the crib. He needs to be well rested." Chief said when she passed them on her way to her office.

"But I'm not tired," Shawn moaned. Juliet smiled and helped him stand up. The Crib was a room in the station with 10 beds 5 on each wall. You could go and rest there during long cases or if it was too late to drive home at night.

"Come on you big baby," Juliet teased as she sat him down on the farthest bed away from the door. She took his shirt off of him so she could look at his wounds. He had been released from the hospital this morning after spending a day in there for the bullets wounds. They wanted to keep him longer but he declined saying hospitals were scary places. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down gently.

"I love you Jules…" He whispered already half asleep.

"I love you Shawn," She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Will you lay with me?" He asked.

"No but I'll be right next to you okay?" She said he nodded and fell asleep. Even as a married couple they should little PDA at the station. They only thing they would do would be a quick peck on the lips or cheek. But that didn't stop them from Shawn laying his head in her lap and she would run her finger through his hair. Juliet pushed the bed to his left closer she got into bed and reached for his hand. All Juliet wanted was to be in bed with his arm wrapped around her and she would be snuggling into his chest. She knew people would be joining them soon so that was impossible. The only PDA they had really shown was after they had solved the Janice Collins case….

_Janice Collins was 6 years old. She had long red hair and bright blue eyes a beautiful little girl. Her father had been denied custody over Janice so she went to live with her mother. But her mother's boyfriend would rape the girl constantly and her mom would tape it. Than they would sell it around the streets_ until one guy felt ripped off. _He went to get revenge on the mother but ended up buying the girl and taking her home where he too raped her whenever he felt the need. Her father Alexander Hamilton had come across one of tapes when his roommate was watching it. He flew into a rage and he killed the mother and her boyfriend. Next he killed the man who had bought his daughter before he killed Janice too. He was going to let her live but the pain and memories would haunt her forever so he killed her. Juliet had been lead on the case and she had arrested Hamilton._

_Now she was sitting in interrogation room B trying to write a simple statement but she couldn't bring herself to write one. Shawn had known the toll it was taking on his 6 month wife and went looking for her. When he found her he nearly started crying._

"_Jules honey are you okay?" He asked sitting in the chair next to her as she flung her arms around his chest and started crying._

"_Shush it's okay Jules. You caught him," He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her back.._

"_How could anyone do that to their kid?" Juliet sobbed._

"_I don't know Jules. But her father got him he killed their asses and Janice can rest peacefully." He said kissing the top of her head._

"_That was just cruel. If they were going to treat a child like that why have one?"_ _Juliet asked._

"_I have no clue Jules. But I know that they are in hell for what they did." Shawn soothed_ _rubbing circles into her back with his thumb._

"_They raped her and videotaped it for money. Then she sold her own daughter to a man where he did the same thing." Shawn pulled Juliet away from him so he could look her in the eyes._

"_You did your job Jules. You caught the son of a bitches and they can go to hell. But I will not them take a toll on you. You are a fantastic cop Juliet and I am extremely proud of you for making it this far. I saw some of those cops break down but you were strong. I am so proud of you baby." He kissed her forehead as she reached for his hands and held them._

"_Shawn I just…. They were horrible parents I feel bad for that little girl."_

"_You don't need to feel bad Jules it wasn't your fault. And when we have kids we will be the best damn parents we can be. Nothing like them," He said earning him a smile. _

"_See look at you look at your smile." Shawn smiled back._

Juliet sighed she had tried falling asleep but she just couldn't. That case had taken a big toll on her until her wonderful husband came and made it better. Juliet listened to Shawn's snores and listened to the rhythm. She didn't mind the snoring she couldn't sleep without it actually. She was on her stomach her right hand and Shawn's left were intertwined hanging in the middle. That day Juliet had found our Shawn wanted kids. She knew she wanted kids and he did too. That was good because she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me chief?" Emily asked the chief walking into her office.<p>

"Yes Ms. Lee?" Chief asked looking up.

"Can I take Kathy home? We are both extremely tired," Emily said.

"Mr. Guster!" Chief yelled and Gus came trotting inside.

"Yeah Chief?" Gus asked.

"Take Ms. Lee and her daughter to the crib. You might as well get some sleep as well." She said and Gus nodded. Gus and Emily left and went to get Kathy. Gus led them inside the crib Gus saw Shawn fast asleep and Juliet was too there hands hung in the middle intertwined. Gus smiled at least they weren't in the same bed. Gus got Kathy and Emily situated before he fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>So how was the surprise?<p> 


	15. The Tell Tale Heart

2 more chapters untill this is finished... I do not own Psych or "The Tell-Tale Heart" or Phatnom Of THe Opera!

* * *

><p>"Okay I'm getting something…." Shawn said a hand to his temple his eyes were closed.<p>

"What are you getting Mr. Spencer?" Chief asked annoyed. The case was not going well.

"The Phantom is someone from Emily's past. A past boyfriend, lover…"

"So you are the Phantom Spencer?" Carlton said looking at Shawn a smirk on his face.

"No Lassie if I were the Phantom I wouldn't be killing in such an old way. I would be using Guns, and knifes its more personal and the adrenaline rush would be a lot greater to kill with bare hands." Shawn said his eyes still closed and Carlton started at him.

"That isn't creepy to anyone else?" Carlton asked looking around.

"Relax Lassie. Anyways back to my vision someone from Emily's past is the Phantom."

"Which means?" Gus asked.

"Someone wants revenge. For whatever reason and he obviously doesn't want to hurt you…(He looked at Emily)…directly so he is targeting the people in the story." Shawn said.

"You are making little sense," Juliet said.

"We need to figure out who is after mom right?" Kathy asked looking at Shawn who nodded.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Carlton asked.

"Because Lassie I hate simple answers." Shawn said.

"How will we find out who wants me?" Emily asked.

"We need a list of people you've dated since Kathy was about… 4 years old." Shawn said.

"Before Logan and you were married," Gus said and Emily nodded.

"I only dated 2 men. Vincent Poe and Edgar Price," Emily said. Buzz got the names down and went to look them up.

"Okay so we now that and…. Shawn what are you doing?" Gus asked looking at Shawn's whose eyes were closed and he was rocking back and forth.

"True! Nervous - very, very nervous I had been and am! But why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses - not destroyed them." Shawn said.

"Shawn what are you talking about?" Juliet asked.

"Above all was the sense of hearing. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in the underworld. How, then, am I mad? Observe how healthily - how calmly I can tell you the whole story." Shawn continued.

"Shawn?" Henry barked but Shawn's eyes stayed closed. Shawn kept rocking back and forth.

"It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain. I loved the old man. He had never wronged me. He had never given me insult. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye! Yes, it was this! He had the eye of a bird, a vulture - a pale blue eye, with a film over it. Whenever it fell on me, my blood ran cold; and so - very slowly - I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and free myself of the eye forever." Shawn said.

"I have the reports," Buzz said he came in and handed the Chief the reports.

"Vincent Poe and Edgar Price they reenact some Edger Allan Poe's works. Including "The Tell-Tale Heart"." Chief looked back at Shawn who started rocking even faster.

"Now this is the point. You think that I am mad. Madmen know nothing. But you should have seen me. You should have seen how wisely and carefully I went to work!" Shawn yelled before opening his eyes.

"What the hell?" Henry asked.

"Vincent Poe and Edgar Price were cousins. Vincent Poe was admitted to a Psych ward two years ago and he was released 2 weeks ago." Chief said looking around.

"You think Vincent did it? How?" Emily asked.

"Vincent can't tell fantasy from reality. He must have read The Phantom of the Opera in the ward to get him away from Edger Allan Poe. But he just consumed into that story as well. Edger Allan Poe's works weren't published in the time Phantom Of The Opera was taken place." Shawn said.

"So they let him go thinking he was cured. But in all he was just in another story," Gus said and Shawn nodded.

"We need to find Vincent Poe right away." Chief said and they all nodded.

* * *

><p>What do you nice people think?<p> 


	16. Stage Arrest

One more chapter after this. I will warn you there isnt much action sorry!

* * *

><p>"Chief we have no idea how to find him," Carlton said 2 weeks of searching for Vincent Price.<p>

"He'll be at Emily's performance tonight." Shawn said.

"When does the show start?" Juliet asked.

"Soon." Shawn said and Juliet nodded.

"Spencer's I want you to be there in box 4. Carlton you and Mr. Guster as well." Chief said and they all nodded.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful baby," Shawn said. Shawn and Juliet were in their room at home getting ready for the play Juliet was in a navy blue shirt and matching skirt. Her blond hair hung in straight line down her back. Shawn was wearing a black tuxedo with a crimson bow.<p>

"Thank you and you look mighty handsome," Juliet said turning into Shawn's arms.

"I want you to be careful tonight to Jules." Shawn said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Shawn I'll be with you the whole time you won't need to worry." She said kissing his lips.

"Jules you can't tell me to not worry. But I do want you with me at all times this sicko won't think twice about killing you." Shawn said as they walked out of the house.

"Carlton will be there to and Gus and your dad." Juliet reminded him. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Shawn was a bit jumpy about watching Emily act. Sure he had seen her act in high school when they were dating but now some psycho was after her, he was married and his wife was pregnant. Things were really different. Not to mention Emily and Shawn had daughter.

"Okay Box 4 sir and Madam," The attendant said Juliet and Shawn thanked him before taking their seats. It was two rows of 3. Kathy was sitting in the first chair Shawn sat next to her, Juliet next to him. Henry was behind Kathy, Gus, than Carlton. They had a perfect view of box 5 right across the house.

"Shawn you and Gus better have you mouth shut." Henry said looking at his son and Gus.

"Dad we don't talk during everything," Shawn said but Henry glared and Shawn turned around. When he felt a kick against his seat he looked back at Gus who was chewing on something.

"Gus what are you eating?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing," Gus said.

"I saw your mouth moving and you kicked me." Shawn said.

"I didn't kick you Shawn."

"Yes you did,"

"Did not!" Gus yelled.

"Shawn turn your ass around," Henry said glaring at them Shawn glared at Gus before turning again as the lights went off and the play started. Nothing happened until the Point Of No Return when a figure dropped from Box 5 and went backstage. Shawn who was watching closely snuck out of his seat and made his way backstage.

"Emily!" Shawn called until he found her.

"Shawn what are you doing back here?" She asked.

"He's here Vincent Price is here," Shawn said looking around.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"I saw him myself. I don't know where he is but he is here," Shawn looked into Emily's eyes.

"Be careful okay?" Emily nodded Shawn kissed her forehead.

"Good luck or Break a leg," Shawn said backing up and leaving. Emily couldn't believe Shawn had just done that and… She liked it.

* * *

><p>Juliet looked at Shawn next to her he had been really quiet lately… because he was gone.<p>

"Henry Shawn's gone," Juliet said turning to look at her father in law.

"What? How did he get away?" Carlton hissed.

"I don't know but he did," Juliet said.

"We have to find him before he causes something." Gus said he looked at the stage. Emily had just walked on. Mark Diamonds had just begun to sing but his voice sounded different.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent ..." But Shawn burst onto the stage.

"Found him…" Gus said pointing they all sighed and ran down the stairs onto the stage.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I thought you all would like to know the phantom is right here,"  
>Shawn pointed to the phantom the crowed was silent.<p>

"The Killer," Shawn said and every one gasped.

"What are you talking about?" The Phantom asked.

"You are Vincent Poe and I am assuming Mark Diamonds is knocked out under the stage." Shawn said.

"Spencer what are you…"

"You see Lassie. Vincent was in love with Emily. But because he couldn't tell fantasy from reality Emily dumped him because he was prone to hurting himself she didn't want Kathy around that. He got angry and read the works of Edger Allan Poe because he felt a connection. His cousin Edger Price noticed this and turned him in two years ago. The nurses and doctors read to him a different story. The Phantom of the opera he soon confused that with reality. In the story the Phantom goes after his love Christine and when Emily got the part of Christine it was just too easy." Shawn explained.

"Logan was Raoul who Christine was truly in love with. Vincent killed Logan like he tried to kill Raoul." Shawn said.

"But what about the letters?" Carlton asked.

"Logan was indeed hiding an affair but it was Christine Mays and Josh Adams. It was a perfect cover up really. But my Psychicness is always better." Shawn said.

"SO Lassie arrest Vincent Poe for the murders of Logan Barters, James Smith, Josh Adams and the attempted murder of many people." Shawn said while Carlton smiled and hand cuffed Vincent.

"Sorry to you all," Shawn apologized to the crowd.

"Knock em dead." Shawn said to Emily as he passed.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Spencer that was…" Chief started.<p>

"Awesome? Neat? Sexy?" Shawn said.

"No that was irresponsible you went on stage and did it this time. I guess you have to keep your attics juicy huh?" Chief said.

"Yeah sorry Chief I had to stop him before he got on stage," Shawn said and Chief nodded than she dismissed him. Shawn walked out of her office to his wife who was sitting at her desk.

"How much trouble are you in?" Juliet asked her husband.

"Not much just 200 dollars knocked from the pay." Shawn said and shrugged.

"Nice work," Buzz said to Shawn and Juliet. Shawn looked around and noticed Emily and Kathy looking at him.

"I'll be back Jules," Shawn said walking to them.

"So that wasn't what I expected Mr. Spencer." Emily said.

"Always expect the unexpected." Shawn said and Emily nodded her head.

"So where are you two off too?" Shawn asked.

"I'm thinking New York. Possibly Broadway, maybe Hollywood." Emily said and Shawn nodded.

"Well where ever you go good luck." Shawn said.

"Thanks for your help Shawn I really appreciate it." Emily said.

"It's my job Emily it's what I do."

"I know but still." Emily said.

"Yeah Thanks dad," Kathy said giving Shawn a hug and Shawn hugged her back.

"It's no problem. And remember you two always have a place in Santa Barbra." Shawn said and they nodded.

"Keep in touch? I want to know if I get a little brother or sister," Kathy said and Shawn smiled.

"Of course," Emily and Kathy waved before walking away. A hand grazed against the back of Shawn's neck and Juliet stood next to him.

"See Shawn you are a good dad," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p> 


	17. Epilogue

This Epilogue is kind of short but i hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Oh Shawn turn that off," Juliet said as the beginning of The Phantom of the Opera started playing on the TV.<p>

"Jules this is a classic movie." Shawn said.

"After what happened a few months ago I don't want to hear or see it." Juliet said reaching over and taking the remote from Shawn. Juliet was now 7 months pregnant, Vincent Price was in jail for 20 years, Emily had indeed gotten onto Broadway, Henry was happy to become a grandparent, Gus was Gus and Carlton was a little mad at Shawn but he was happy to be an uncle.

"Okay first of all Jules it's rude to take the remote from a person and I would have gladly changed the channel." Shawn said and Juliet rolled her eyes. They were sitting on the couch Juliet was leaning against Shawn's chest his arms were wrapped her chest.

"Lies," Juliet said flipping the channel and Shawn chuckled at the sight of the new program.

"Readings of Edger Allan Poe's The Tell-Tale Heart," Juliet said making Shawn laugh harder.

"This isn't funny Shawn," Juliet said smacking his chest.

"Yes it is Jules its call irony." Shawn said looking down at Juliet and Juliet looked up her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Shawn," Juliet said.

"I love you Jules and you too baby," Shawn said kissing Juliet and rubbing her stomach.

"Mhm and this I can watch," Juliet said looking at the Screen.

"Jules this is Romeo and Juliet," Shawn said.

"I know Romeo," Juliet said smacking Shawn's hand as he tried to take the remote from her.

* * *

><p>There All done. If you were wondering why I updated this so much today it's because my muse had decided to visit and it insisted on writing this I only obey...<p> 


End file.
